Athletic Types
It was one of the sunniest days so far at the beaches of Outback Island. Even when it wasn´t summer yet, that district was among the hottest in all of Zootopia, right after Sahara Square. No wonder the island was always a popular spot for getaway holidays or walks at the beach. Families loved the beaches of Outback Island, but they were even more popular with couples. One of them was currently hanging out at the southwest part of the island, which was the least crowded area. The couple was of course the city´s heroic crimefighter duo of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, who had been dating for months now. The two were already very close as lovers, with their relationship getting more affectionate day by day. This was all the result of the strong and caring friendship that was already known by many other mammals in the city. Both the fox and the rabbit still enjoyed their life in the force the same way they had as friends long before this had happened. That day, however, the two were spending their weekend at Outback Island. Despite their work and occasional hobbies too, Judy and Nick always had time for moments like this too. They preferred places that were peaceful and fun, but also romantic when necessary. Judy and Nick had taken a spot near the big rock on the beach, which had a nice view to the full ocean as well. There were other mammals too having fun around the area as the two came to the beach, with the rabbit carrying a parasol. “No cloud in the sky. Just the perfect weather for the day”, Nick smiled, putting Judy´s bag that he carried down. “I hope the water is warm too. I haven´t swam in a while”, Judy wiped sweat off her forehead. She felt how hot it was already at the island. “Pretty sure it won´t be cold for you, especially if I´m there with you”, the fox said, taking off his shirt. As he did it, Judy was very surprised. It looked like Nick had been working out for a while, since the fox had gotten more athletic-looking and handsome ever since they first met. The rabbit couldn´t help but blush a bit, for she thought Nick looked very attractive in his speedos there. “Wow. You´ve been to the gym, haven´t you?” Judy thought. She herself liked to work out often too, but didn’t expect Nick to get into it himself. “Yes, I´ve done it occasionally ever since my ZPD training. I´ve taken a liking to it in a way. Very liberating and good for my health, not to mention helpful for our job”, the fox noted. “Well…looks like there´s one more thing we have in common together”, Judy smiled slyly, getting out of the blouse and pants she wore, revealing the dark pink bikini she had underneath that matched her equally muscular, attractive body. With her strong arms and thighs as well as round rear, the doe was surely a looker. Nick looked at admiration. He always loved seeing more of Judy´s beautiful features up close, as well as her overall presence, which was both feminine and strong at the same time. “I guess you´re strong enough to carry me to the ice cream stand? I´d love to share some there with you”, Judy looked teasingly at the handsome fox while putting on her shades and sun hat. “You don´t even need to ask, darling”, Nick said, sweeping the bunny into his arms. She let out an excited squeal as he lifted her up. Judy loved feeling the firm yet gentle touch of Nick´s strong arms around her as they went to the stand. Both ordered the biggest raspberry sundaes with little umbrellas there, which the duo sat down to enjoy back in their sun chair. The peaceful atmosphere on the beach was just what the two had been missing after spending so many days in the bustling metropolis. Judy and Nick let the pleasant feeling the scenery brought them sink in, sitting close to each other on the same spot. “You know, you took me by surprise by showing that you´ve been working out. It´s funny that the ZPD training made you want to do it more often, just like what it did to me back then”, Judy smiled while sipping her ice cream. “Indeed. Although I´m still not a fan of climbing ice walls, though”, Nick mentioned. “You did better with the sandstorm obstacle course there than I did, so there´s that at least”, Judy loved to remember Nick´s days at the academy, just like she did with hers. The rabbit had followed his progress with great interest, and had even told Friedkin about Nick´s skills before the whole training begun. Now, the two were on the same level of training in almost all aspects. Nick leaned closer to Judy, and placed his paws around her. “But there´s one thing where you´re stronger than with your muscles. And that is right here”, Nick pointed at the spot where the rabbit´s heart of gold was. A gentle, flattered smile appeared on the fox´s girlfriend´s face. “Thanks. You have that same strength too. Everything you´ve done to me as a friend shows it”, she stroked his chin. Nick put down his ice cream for a moment and hugged Judy. What she said was true. Not only had those two made each other better as mammals, but they had also started to become like each other as well. So different, yet also so similar at the same time. It was one of the reasons why their relationship had been such a healthy one. “I´d love to go someday working out with you together to the gym”, Judy said after finishing her dish. “Yeah, why not? I already love going swimming with you, so I guess it could work too”, Nick thought. When Nick mentioned swimming, Judy saw that no other mammals were at the water at that moment. The time was right. Suddenly, she had another idea too. “Nick…since you carried me to the ice cream stand, can I carry you to the waves with me? Trust me, I´m strong enough”, the rabbit said in an impish tone. Nick was startled at first, but then smiled back at her. “Well, I´m not going to stop you”, he chuckled. Judy was a doe of her word. She was indeed strong enough to carry the fox in her arms, which genuinely surprised Nick as she carried him to the water. “Wow. You´re a real Superbunny through and through”, Nick said. “Thanks. A superheroine is nothing without her handsome, daring sidekick though…like you”,Judy laughed as she put Nick down when they were deep enough in the water. The fox and the rabbit played along there, splashing water at each other and swimming around. Both of them were in such a good mood that they kept doing it for several minutes. After a while, Judy felt a bit tired, so she took a break to catch her breath in Nick´s arms. However, that feeling disappeared as Nick kissed her on the cheek softly, filling the rabbit with energy again. “That is what only the most beautiful beach bunny in the city gets”, Nick kept his paws around the rabbit´s attractive figure. “Oh Nick, you´re always such a darling”, Judy smirked. The two resumed having fun, and kept on going for hours. For one of the first days Nick and Judy spent on a beach together as a dating couple, it was a real blast for the two. Judy was especially excited now that she had realized Nick had a similar fondness for exercise as she did. The rabbit couldn´t wait to put that fondness to use with him whenever they´d do something exciting together. Both the fox and his doe had a thing for athletic types indeed, and that side was strong in both of them. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy